Warmth in the Ice
by KazunaPikachu
Summary: [Sequel to Fighting Destiny][new sum] I sacrificed everything for the people I love... but what if it was all in vain? Darker and spiteful her friends become because of her sacrifice. Will any good really come out of the action her heart told her to do?


**Warmth in the Ice**

[Sequel to Fighting Destiny

A/N: Okay, I know I said I wouldn't make a sequel on this but I noticed I left a lot of loose ends in the other story, besides Kagome freezing. And you guys wanted a sequel so here it is! And you need to read the first one Fighting Destiny first if you want to know what's happening in this story. Anyway this is another and final one-shot! Hope you guys enjoy it!

-x-

Ice cannot penetrate

-Or freeze-

Something that has a flame burning deep within them

-x-

_I'm falling. I keep on calling. But I never get answered or get caught. I can never escape this dark and icy prison. I know I can't but I just can't stop believing._

_My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Oops, I mean I __**was**__ the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel. It's a long story and I do not want a repeat of it now. I was pulled down a well by a centipede youkai and I traveled back in time in the feudal era. My duty was to collect the Shikon shards. It all ended when I sacrificed my life for my past life. Kikyo. _

_I have been in this ice pillar for years now, how many I do not know. When I returned to this pillar for the final time I felt cold and lonely again. The cold seeped through my soul and I was terrified it might get to my heart. I tried to fight it when it tried to get through but I knew I couldn't do it. I remember I told Inuyasha he couldn't fight it, couldn't fight what destiny had in store for us but I guess I still had some little hope in me. Some hope that I would one day break free from this icy prison. This prison that would forever in capture me until the world dies out. But I knew my hopes were in vain. I knew it but I know I'm stubborn. Everyone knows I may be as stubborn as Inuyasha. Even now I have a small hope that one day I might break free…_

_As I stay captured in this prison I see many things. I see the things that people who could walk and breathe could never see. I could see people change themselves without others sensing. I could see a flower bloom right in front of my eyes. I could see the soul come out of someone's body when it passes away. Yes, being in here does have its advantages but what use is it if you can do nothing about it?_

_I'll tell you what happened to Inuyasha when I left him for the final time. I saw that one tear slide down his face as he gazed up at the lone star in the sky. When the day past I could see him trying to be happy. I could see him trying to fulfil the promise he gave to me but it still wasn't enough. He was still sad and miserable but he didn't make that show. Some good things happened though. After a week or so of trying I saw his old personality coming back, good or bad I do not know._

_I saw his dull yellow eyes transform once again to their magnificent golden shine. He was acting like nothing had ever happened. He once again began to be stubborn and violent, which somehow made me smile. Mentally anyway, you can't move your face when it's frozen solid. He still hadn't given up though. He secretly listens for any signs that might be some help to save me. I guess that was what gave me that little spark of hope that one day I might break free. Stupid Inuyasha…_

_Sango hasn't been fairing well either. She has been more violent and hot-tempered and it scares me. Sometimes I wish I spent my last moments with her but I never think that for long. I just worry about her. She has become more arrogant and that isn't a good thing. She seems to be angry with Inuyasha though. She keeps holding a grudge against him, I sure wish she doesn't. I don't like it when she's like this. When she is the whole group seems to change unwillingly. _

_And there's also Miroku. Sure, I hated his perverted ways and sly comments but now I wish it to come back. He hadn't groped anyone since I left at that worries me ten-fold. Once he tried to be perverted again and groped Sango's –cough- but he didn't succeed. Having another slap on his cheek made him even glummer. He hasn't groped anyone since, hasn't even asked any girl to bear his child too. _

_And then there's Shippo. Oh how I miss Shippo. He was like the son I never had. He probably is the son I never had. The little fox kit hasn't been the same without me and I mourn over it. His usual child-like behaviour his gone now, almost vanished when I was gone. He never played with the other village kids with enthusiasm anymore. He had been training in the woods too rather than playing. He seems to have grown stronger but not the good kind of strong. I could see the hate and sadness in his eyes. The overwhelming grudge for the sprites that had captured my soul, or maybe, just maybe, for me because I had once again abandoned him. I do not wish for him to be like this. I miss the happy, energetic Shippo I once knew…_

_Kaede has been the worst out of all of them. She has been sad and depressed. She has fallen sick lately and I fear that her time would come soon. She was an old miko, ready to die, but she held her ground on the living. She was healthy and strong before but now she has caught some sort of incurable decease. She has been suffering in her bed for quite awhile and it scares me that she isn't out and about, picking herbs or minding the village kids._

_Even Kirara was affected. Not as much as the others but still. Her true demon form was more violent and dangerous while her tiny form had more of an attitude._

_Sometimes I wonder what I did was wrong. Maybe it was the wrong move to make. I wanted Inuyasha and Kikyo to be happy but I didn't think the others would react this strongly. I feel awful. I sacrificed my freedom all in vain. No one is happy, I just made things worse. The ice makes me cold and I hate it. My heart is being filled up with hate, sadness and regret. The cold feeds off this and starts to use it against me. I could feel my skin being pierced by a thousand needles by the coldness of the ice. I can feel the ice slowly taking over my soul, trying to finally freeze it so I will have no more thoughts._

_I can't fight it. I simply can't. All I do is fill myself with false hope and regret. I only wanted to do what I thought was right. Why did it turn out all wrong then? It pains me that I made everyone sad; all my loved ones are sad and mourning. I watch them even now but it does me no good. The more I watch the more miserable they seem to get. I want to close my eyes and not see any of it. I want to permanently shut down this perfect vision of seeing and never see it again._

_But no, the ice won't do that. The endless torture for all eternity will forever make me watch. Watch my friends and family suffer, watch my efforts go to waste. The magic in the ice won't have mercy. It is what everyone else is feeling in every pillar of ice. Everyone is experiencing this pain and the loss. But they didn't have a choice to come here now did they? I did and I deserve this pain. I caused them so much pain… so much suffering… the ice is only making me feel what they feel. What I feel now is only the pain that they have. Which __**I **__caused._

_And I hate myself for it._

-x-

Mourn for the dead

Cry for the old

But do not cause yourself this pain

Just because of their loss

-x-

It has been years since the group has lost Kagome and they have been in the worst condition anyone has ever seen. All of their hearts has been exposed to darkness and they welcomed it eagerly. They all have been training ruthlessly to defeat Naraku but it wasn't good. Their training has become violent and angry. Almost everyone had a permanent frown on their faces. Their eyes were a dull shadow from what they used to be.

The group was in the forests training against each other. Miroku still had his staff for all these years but it had a few marks and bits of it have been chipped off. Sango still has her boomerang but it was stained with permanent blood and dirt. She hasn't cleaned it for months and she hasn't bothered to do it either. They held their weapons towards each other, standing in their own unique fighting stance.

Sango's eyes were a hard and cold brown from what they used to be. It seemed like a permanent glare was fixed in her eyes. They were so hollow and deep that it seemed like she was daydreaming most of the time. Miroku's eyes were no different. His violet eyes were dull and tired. He his face was impassive like Sesshomaru himself. Anyone could tell he hasn't smiled in a long time. It was held in his eyes and face.

Shippo was leaning on a tree with his tiny arms crossed. His once cute emerald eyes were hard and cold. No glitters of joy were held in them. He had lost yet another mother and he made an oath to himself he would not find another. He stared at the two in front of his with a dark look in his eyes. He didn't look like a kid anymore. He had matured over the years even if he hadn't grown much. He was like a responsible young man but with a bitter past.

Inuyasha was up on the tree, watching Sango and Miroku. His eyes weren't like the others but only slightly different. His eyes were the only ones that actually shone with a small glimmer. He had held onto this light even when Kagome had left. He made a promise to her just before she left and he was determined to fulfil it. Even if it was impossible at the moment. He, too, hasn't smiled much lately but at least he had an effort to try. He smirked here and there when he killed off some demons but that was it. His smile or smirk was only for blood and death. That wasn't a good thing and he was sure Kagome wouldn't be happy with that.

Sango and Miroku stood in a small plain in the middle of the forest where not many trees were standing. They stood 10 meters apart from each other, weapons drawn. Shippo and Inuyasha were just the spectators to this little training battle.

The two companions stood there staring at one another. A slight breeze made their hair sway slightly in a ghostly wave. All was silent. The trees bristling in the air were the only things that were making a sound. Birds have carefully set perch on nearby trees and acted like an audience to this small training section. No animal made a sound, not even the demons even dared to speak or roar. It was so quiet it was if hell was going to come soon.

Suddenly the tension broke and a huge cry was heard. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried as she released the mighty boomerang in one full swing.

Miroku was easy to dodge as he was used to this attack for years. He held his staff up high and deflected the giant boomerang so it spun in another direction. The monk then ran towards Sango as she stood weapon less, waiting for her boomerang to come back.

His eyes stayed hard as he ran towards her and was only mere meters from her body. He gave his staff one full sweep, aimed at the woman before him. Sango, though, dodged this attack and ducked the deadly blow. She gave a small grunt as she rolled behind him and kicked his back with one powerful leg.

Miroku staggered forward and swiftly turned around, as if he had never felt any contact. He held his staff high and didn't waste a second to bring his staff down at her. Sango ducked once more but this time for another reason. As she ducked Miroku saw her boomerang coming from behind her. He abandoned his last move and held his staff to defend rather than attack.

Sango had anticipated this move and tripped the preoccupied monk with one sweep of her leg. He fell down on his hind as she stood up and caught her boomerang from behind. They stared at each other with danger and venom in their eyes. Their eyes held so much emotion in them but they would never let them out. Sango heightened her boomerang to strike down at Miroku, holding a blank face.

But before Sango had hit the monk Miroku rolled out of the way. He managed to get behind her as she was trying to pull the boomerang from the ground where it had missed. He had gotten behind her and grabbed the back of her knees with his hands and arms. He sent her sprawling backwards towards the ground, Hiraikotsu left abandoned in the ground where it had stuck.

Sango came down in a grunt and glared at the monk before her. She held onto her scythe at her back and brought it out towards the monk. He, though, did not fall for this trick and stepped back enough in order to dodge it. He got his staff once more and blocked the in coming attack from Sango's scythe. She had hopped back up again and threw Miroku a series of attacks with her scythe. Miroku dodged easily, blocking some with his staff.

Sango gave an irritated grunt and jumped away from the defending monk and threw her scythe towards him, holding onto the chain attached. Miroku stepped sideways in order to dodge it- narrowly missing. It had cut a small bit of his robe but only that, it was hardly noticeable.

Suddenly, Miroku jumped back towards the forgotten boomerang and lifted out of the ground with one single pull. The chained scythe came at him again but this time he threw the boomerang at its direction, successfully tangling the chain around the boomerang.

Sango watched as it spiraled back towards her but her face remained as calm as ever, a few years ago this was considered creepy and nerve-racking as hell but not now. Not since they had lost someone they cared for dearly.

Surprisingly, she pulled the chain back towards her and doing that made her boomerang's speed increase. As it was as close as it could be to Sango so it would not hurt her, she jumped out of its way and it went spiraling under her. She pulled the boomerang back as she was still in the air and maneuvered the chain and threw it towards the standing monk.

Miroku readied his staff but he knew it would not be strong enough to stop it. He jumped to dodge it, mirroring Sango's last move, and threw his staff at the middle of the chain. The boomerang jerked back and landed useless on the ground with a loud 'thump'.

Sango and Miroku were then close enough for hand to hand combat. Sango started to pull of martial arts moves against Miroku who dodged or blocked them with his own. Sweat rolled down their cheeks but their eyes stayed as focused as ever. They continued like this for a few more minutes until Sango slipped and Miroku came in for a kick in the guts. Sango saw this coming and kicked one of her legs towards his, both to block and attack.

They would've hit too, if it weren't for a certain hanyou who had their legs in his grasp.

Miroku and Sango glared at Inuyasha for interrupting their fight. "What the hell are you doing, Inuyasha?" Sango yelled angrily, their legs still in their same position.

Inuyasha had his eyes closed and pushed their legs back forcefully. He crossed his arms and opened his amber eyes slowly. They were molten and alive yes, but they grew hard and cold like the rest of them. "Don't purposely hurt each other." He said. "If that hit struck then both of you would've had your legs injured. We don't want that to happen when we're in a battle with Naraku right?" he spat.

Sango glared at her long time hanyou friend. "Since when were you the coach of this?" she asked disdainfully.

"The very minute when I became leader of this group." Inuyasha retorted.

Sango scoffed and walked towards her tangled weapons. She cursed under her breath. "Damn it, Miroku." She hissed as she stared at her weapons. "You got them all tangled up! Look at what I have to do now!"

Miroku's eyes stayed calm as ever but Inuyasha could see the hurt in his eyes. Sango was never this mean until Kagome went away. "I apologize, dear Sango." He said.

Sango picked up her weapons and gave him a glare. "Save it, monk," she said coldly. "You never mean what you say."

That was when Miroku's eyes glared back at her. "Why do you say that?" he asked darkly. "I say what I mean. I do not lie." His eyes were suddenly filled with hurt although his face did not show it. "You never thought that when Kagome-sama was here."

Sango cast him a disgusted glare. She spat on the ground. "Of course I did." She said meanly. "You were a lying monk from the very beginning when you said you loved me." She hissed at the word. "But even since then all you did was grope other women. You were a lying, disgusting, lecherous monk." She spat.

Miroku's eyes turned hard as he stared at her. "I do not do that anymore." He said calmly. "Have you ever once seen me cast a second glance at another woman?" he asked testing.

This only made Sango's glare harden. "Forget it." She said as she started to untangle her weapons. "I don't give a damn with what you do with your life." She stated coldly.

That was one of the rare triggers of Miroku's temper. "You were never like this when Kagome-sama was around." He stated again. "You would never say such cruel words."

Sango lifted her head up to give Miroku one of her death glares. "Why must you keep mentioning her name all the time?" she asked angrily.

Shippo stopped leaning on the tree and walked calmly towards the quarrelling group. He stood in front of Inuyasha, his arms crossed and his emerald eyes hard. "Well isn't it the truth?" he stated in an uncharacteristic tone. "We all weren't like this when _Kagome_," he almost spat out the name. "Was around."

Sango cast her glare towards the young and growing kit. "We all know we've changed, Shippo." She stated. "We don't need another reminder for what she did."

Shippo stared at the ground with anger and hurt in his eyes. "Why did she have to leave?" he hissed. "Miroku said she had good intentions." He almost growled in the irony of it. "If she didn't leave then we wouldn't have changed. We wouldn't have been as angry and hurt as we are now."

Miroku stared hard at the grass beneath him. "It is indeed true." He said coldly. "Kagome-sama was a little rash for what she did."

Everyone heard Sango's tired groan. "Haven't we gone through this entire conversation already?" she said impatiently. "We've said this a billion times! Can't we just forget about that?" she asked angrily and everyone fell silent.

Inuyasha could hear the disgust in all of their voices and it made him disgusted. He glared at all three of them and they suddenly tensed under his gaze. "What the hell is wrong with you three?" he yelled angrily as all heads turned to him with wide eyes. "Forget about it? Forget about it?" He glared at Sango who glared right back. "How the hell are we supposed to forget about it?!"

Sango growled at him, her eyes narrowing. "What do you want us to do then?" she asked bitterly. Not a tone for one as young as Shippo to hear. "Keep on recalling the memory of her leaving us? Keep on remembering of how she sacrificed her life in order to make YOU happy while she made the rest suffer?" she almost made an animalistic growl at the hanyou before her. "Well now that we think about it, Kagome was a pretty good person, don't you think?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

Inuyasha growled at her and went for her neck. She was pinned to a tree, her hands trying to pry off the demonic claws from around her neck. "That is not what you say to a person who had been your best friend for years!" he growled at her.

Sango choked and Miroku tried to pull Inuyasha away from her but he didn't budge. "_Had been_, Inuyasha." She choked. She could feel Inuyasha reluctantly loosen her neck in order for her to explain. "She left us hurt and suffering in order to make you, the love of her life, happy." she spat at him. "That is not what best friends do." She stated. "They do not leave their best friends in order to make her lover happy. They do not abandon each other when the other is in need. They do not flee from each other without saying goodbye to them first." Tears of anger and sadness escaped her eyes. "_Best friends do not abandon their loved ones._" She cried bitterly.

Inuyasha dropped her and she fell to the ground choking. He turned to the other two behind him who had not said a word. He could see no protest in their eyes, just a limitless hurt from the truth. He gave a disgusted growl before yelling at all three of them. "To hell with you three!" he cursed. "You all hate her, you freaking fools!" he disappeared out of their sights after that, running away to another direction while the others hung their heads low from what he spoke.

-x-

Love will tear you up in the inside if it is rejected

Hate will tear you up in the inside if it not satisfied

But the question is:

Which one will hurt more?

-x-

I run with wild speed through the trees. The all hate her, they all freaking hate her! I run madly, not caring who I pass and where I went. As long as I am as far away from those fools then I'll be happy!

My name is Inuyasha. No last names, that's it. I'm a hanyou with a demon father and human mother. I was pinned to a tree more than 50 years ago from my former love but my current love set me free. Well as current as you can get anyway.

I still love Kagome no matter what the others say. She had said there were no hope of her getting out of that damned hell but I want to ignore her. I have to ignore her. I can't truly believe that she's gone from me forever.

Somehow my feet have led me out of the forest and at the well. I haven't been here in years for I was always too upset to come here. I take a step towards the well. It has grown vines and weeds allover it. I peer inside and I find the disgusting scent of corpses and wet dirt. I can smell no Kagome in here.

I miss Kagome. I know you all know that but I just wanted to say it again. I want to find her again so she could take away my suffering. I haven't been dreaming about her anymore and it drives me nuts. I can only recall a few details about her now. She had dark black hair and the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever laid eyes on. Her face was cheerful and happy, well mostly anyway. I just wish I could see her one more time. Just one more time before I die…

I love her and the others hate her. When they speak of her I hear nothing but malice and hate. But I do admit I don't blame them entirely. Even I, her lover, hate her somewhat for what she did. She had sworn to me that she would never leave my side but where is she now? She's gone and got herself trapped for eternity that's what! I protected her, it was my duty but she went off without me knowing. How could I protect her if she won't even allow me too? She knew I wanted her alive and well. She knew that I cared for her too deeply to get hurt. Bu no! She went off and denied everything! Got herself almost killed and left me to suffer for it!

I can't take the sight of the old well anymore and I run another direction. Once again I have no idea where I'm going. I just hope it won't be anything related to _her_…

I can't believe she did this to me! All I've ever done and told her she disobeyed them all! I feel like a fool again, getting hurt from another human wench, the same one to be exact!

I growl at myself. I shouldn't have thought that. Kagome and Kikyo are nothing alike but appearances. I regret saying that but my anger does not dissolve. No, she was nothing like Kikyo… Kikyo would have never sacrificed herself like she did!

My feet have taken me to the Goshinboku, my strongest tie to the futuristic miko. Are my feet trying to tell me something? Feh. It isn't like feet are fate sealers or anything… or are they? I glance down at my bare feet and instantly look up. I feel silly for even thinking that!

I lay a hand on the bark of the large and old tree. I haven't visited this place since ever. The bark has grown dark and strong and the leaves on it are green and healthy. Did this mean something? The Goshinboku was always my tie to Kagome. Was it trying to tell me that Kagome's all right and there was a way to save her?

Once again I feel silly for even thinking that. A tree can't predict something that it had no idea about. I'm just imagining things.

I hop to one of its branches and I instantly feel warm once again. It gave me a familiar feeling; it was like nothing had ever happened in these last few years. Kagome didn't get frozen and the group hadn't changed. I could still go through the well and when I wake I'd be waking up to the smell of ramen.

I close my eyes and imagine the good old days. A very rare smile was spread across my face, however small. Thinking about the past made me all warm inside. It made me feel like I was home again. I can see a smiling Kagome under the tree with an annoying Shippo with her. They are just preparing ramen for lunch. The old Miroku and Sango were sitting next to each other, that is, before Miroku had once again groped Sango and rewarded with a hard slap. My smile widened at the scene.

I open my eyes slowly and peer down below me. A sudden weight was added to my chest as I saw no Kagome and Shippo making ramen. No Sango and Miroku bickering to each other. Just an empty space that I always saw when I didn't know them. Loneliness washed over me once more and I realize how hard this could be. I was lonely again. No more friends to care for you and no more people who can make you smile and laugh.

It led me back to the person who caused this all: Kagome. I shouldn't be thinking about this. I'd just be a hypocrite. But what if they were right? Kagome didn't actually think about their or my feelings. She just went ahead to save an undead corpse that didn't even want to live.

I glare down at the empty space below me, the weight on my chest getting heavier as I think of these dark thoughts. It was Kagome who left and abandoned us. It was Kagome who had left us broken and in misery. It was Kagome who caused all this, all this pain and hatred. It was Kagome to blame.

I can feel my heart getting darker by my thoughts yet I have no protest over it. It was slowly consuming my heart and mind as I think more about how she left us. After all, she was the one I loved… and also the one I hate.

-x-

I don't care who you are

I just want to know if you'll risk making a fool of yourself

For love, for your dreams and for the adventure of being

Alive

-x-

_I cry mentally at their words. It was true. I did more harm than good. I can feel myself breaking at their harsh yet true words. I caused them suffering from my sacrifice. I caused them grief instead of the joy I was hoping for. I feel tainted. I feel corrupted and heartless for doing what I did._

_Was it wrong for me to save Kikyo's life in exchange for my own? From what they said, yes. Kikyo didn't even want to live anymore yet I forced her back. Why didn't I go to them first? Why didn't I ask for advice before I went ahead and wasted my life? I feel like a fool. Deep down I know I'm a fool…_

_More months past by and I see my love getting more angry with me for each passing day. The way my closest friend's hearts darkened my own heart did as well. I make myself more miserable every single day and night, not daring to take myself a break. I feel what they feel, I cannot stop until they stop._

_But I do not want them to stop. I did wrong and I want to feel the pain. I deserve it. I deserve every inch of it. I don't want to feel happy or safe. I want to feel sad and lonely. I want that because I know they want that too. They want me to suffer like they were suffering, make me know what they're going through. They just had no idea that it was working._

_I watch with blank eyes as they train to fight Naraku, each for their own different reason. Sango wants to kill him because of the death of her family. She wanted revenge and she was determined to have it. Miroku wants to kill him because of the hellhole that will forever be on his hand. It will not stop growing until Naraku is finally destroyed._

_And Inuyasha wants to kill him because he tricked him and Kikyo into hating and betraying each other. I have no say in what he does. I do not hate Kikyo and I never did. Heck, if I did then why would I be here?_

_I haven't seen much of Kikyo. My efforts in seeing her have sometimes been blocked. Probably by her I guess. From what I saw she was still collecting the shards one by one. She hasn't made any contact with Inuyasha with what I've seen and I doubt she has either. _

_I wonder if she knows what my last request was. Inuyasha needs her and Shippo needs another mother. Sango needs another best friend and Miroku needs someone to keep him in place. But I know that my former group would never accept her. They all hated me so why not hate her incarnate too?_

_Inuyasha doesn't hate her but I know everyone else does. I can see it in their eyes. They never want to see me again and they never want anyone like me to be with them. Kikyo may not be like me personally but she is physically. I know they'll just give her a hard time so I guess it's for the best that Kikyo doesn't join them at all._

_More months past and I see it. Naraku is near. My former group is closing in on him and he has no where else to run. I'm worried though, worried that they might get hurt. I hope they don't. I don't hate them as they hate me. I still love them with all my heart. It's me who I hate. It's me who I distrust and loathe._

_The final battle is near and I fear for their safety. If they die like this, full of hatred and sadness, then I would never be able to forgive myself; well it wasn't like I'm __**ever**__ going to forgive myself anyway._

_I can't forgive myself for what I had done to the ones I loved. I never will…_

-x-

I will not cry

For crying is scientific proof

That the emotions inside us are overpowering our bodies

And our minds

-x-

This was it. The group can sense Naraku's evil aura running away from them. They had given chase, Inuyasha running and Miroku and Sango on Kirara. Sango's eyes were ablaze with hatred and anger. Her cold, hard eyes were roughly fixed on their goal, the giant, disgusting hoard of demons ahead of them. Kirara's eyes were fixed on the demon in front of them also. This hanyou had caused her mistress so much grief and suffering that she couldn't help but think of it as her own.

Miroku was seated behind Sango, his hands firmly around her waist. He, too, was staring with malice at the powerful hanyou before them. This was the time he would avenge in his family. The time where Naraku would finally be taken down and his family wouldn't have to have this curse upon them again. This battle was the last and he was sure he would make him stay dead.

Shippo had transformed to a powerful fox demon with four tails. It had taken him months to learn this trick but he had finally did it. His fur was a creamy colour, perfect and smooth. His usually pointed ears had transformed to large fox-like ears that were even bigger than Inuyasha's. He followed closely behind Kirara. He had nothing personal towards Naraku but he had hurt his friend's too much and for too long. He wanted to take him down.

Inuyasha was in lead of them, his golden eyes blazing. He was finally going to kill the bastard who started all this. He blamed everything on Naraku. If he hadn't tricked Kikyo and him then Kikyo wouldn't have been killed and brought back as a walking corpse. And if she weren't brought back to a walking corpse then Kagome wouldn't have had to sacrifice herself in order to save her.

But he knew deep down that without Naraku's doings then he would have never have met Kagome in the first place. He was confused whether he wished he were never born or not.

They were near; he could smell his disgusting scent. He sped up and so did the others behind him. He ran through the forest, hopping form tree to tree nothing in his mind but revenge. He ran as fast as his demonic speed could let him, his hand firmly on the hilt of his great sword. He was nearly there. Nearly towards the hated hanyou they all wanted to kill.

"Naraku!" he yelled out loud as he jumped through the edge of the forest. The rest came out behind him and they found themselves in a plain with rocky lakes and moldy trees. The lake was tainted, corrupted by the evil emitting from the hanyou before them. The grass around him was rotting with his poison miasma and the fish in the lake were rising from it. The sky had turned black and the lake glowed an eerie light.

And there he was Naraku himself. He was on a small island in the lake, his true form showing for everyone to see. It was disgusting, demons upon demons combined together to join up into one horrid looking creature. They also saw all of Naraku's reincarnates joined with his body. At the top of the massive hoard was the head of Naraku himself. His cruel and evil eyes were gazing down at the famous group with malice. "My." He said. "Now where is this miko you little bastards always travel with?" he asked. His voice was deep and husky and it sent shivers down everyone's spine.

Now Inuyasha was no fool. He may look weak and vulnerable now but he wasn't. He could see the almost completed Shikon no Tama inside his disgusting body, tainted with tremendous evil. He was just waiting for him and his group to attack so he could devour them all. "That's none of you damn business!" he yelled angrily, drawing his Tetsusaiga, which transformed immediately. "This is it! The battle will end here!"

Naraku gave him his famous laugh. "Kukukukuku." Was what it sounded like. "I'm afraid that it will be the end." He said. "But not for me." He said darkly as he sent numerous demons at their direction.

The group instantly went into battle mode and started to fight. Miroku and Sango hopped off Kirara and started to kill many demons that were coming at them. Kirara and Shippo were fairing pretty well on their own. Shippo wasn't the weak and scared kit he used to be. He killed many demons and Kirara did as well.

Inuyasha pulled back his mighty sword. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled at the dozens of demons that went his way. They were immediately destroyed but more came at him. He grunted as he continued to chop off each other demon's head with his sword. Dead corpses lay on the ground, hundreds altogether, and he smirked. All these demon's were dead and their wasn't one scratch on him or the rest! Naraku was getting sloppy.

Naraku sent more demons after them, this time more larger and powerful ones. They were still no match for the tiny group though as they crushed everything he sent to them. He gave an amused smirk. "It seems you've grown stronger without that wench of yours." He noted. "Looks like it was a good decision to get rid of her."

This triggered one of Inuyasha's many anger strings. He glared up at the other hanyou with pure hatred in his eyes. "Don't you ever speak about her, you heartless bastard!" he yelled angrily as he leapt to the air, ignoring the weaker demons below him. "You're going to die once and for all! Kaze no Kizu!" he yelled as he brought the sword down on the ground and sent the attack towards Naraku's body.

Just before it hit Inuyasha saw him smirk. Naraku lifted up a barrier just before it hit. The attack slid through the barrier and continued its way around it, hitting innocent trees that crumbled to the ground behind him. Water sprayed up from the pathway the sword took and it showered over them.

Naraku was unharmed, not a scratch on him. His smirk was still in play as he stared down in amusement at the pests below him, still trying to destroy all the demons he sent their way. Just before Inuyasha had sent the attack Naraku saw the hurt and anger in everyone's eyes as he mentioned the miko's name. He saw the great pain and anger in them with the great hate and suffering. His smirk widened. Oh, he was going to enjoy this game.

Inuyasha glared up at the smirking hanyou and it only made his anger rise. He started to slice mercilessly at the demons poor enough to be in his way. "Enough of this!" he yelled to the others. "We didn't come all this way just so you can send weak demons at us! Call them off and fight you coward!"

Surprisingly Naraku did what he requested and ordered the minor demons away. They stalked back into the forest, completely out of sight after a few moments. Confused, the group glared up at the still smirking hanyou above them. His dark eyes were glimmering with hidden amusement and it sent the group on alert. "Why," he said. "You don't look so happy about getting want you asked for are you?" he teased.

Inuyasha growled and threw his transformed sword over his head, resting it on his shoulder. "Cut the crap." He growled. "This is where it ends!" he said fiercely.

Naraku rolled his eyes. "How many times have I heard that before?" He mocked. He stared hard at him and made their eyes connect. What Naraku saw in them made his smirk widen. He saw pain, yes many pain, and also anger, immense anger. He also saw loneliness and hurt. Also the bitter emotion named hatred. "What ever happened to the miko you traveled with anyway?" he asked cruelly. "That reincarnation of Kikyo's?"

Inuyasha growled once more and lowered his stance. "You don't need to know." He snarled. "You won't need the information where you're going!" he said as he brought his sword down once more. "Kaze no Kizu!" he tried again.

Naraku laughed. He put up the barrier once again and deflected the attack. "Fool!" he cried. "You tried that once, what makes you think it'll work the next time?"

The inuhanyou sneered. He still wasn't powerful enough to break down his barrier. This angered him to no end. "Bastard." He hissed.

Naraku smirked. His eyes stared at Inuyasha for awhile before he glanced at the demon exterminator. "Ah, Sango isn't it?" he asked coolly. "Tell me, how does it feel like to lose your family over and over again?"

Sango's hated glare turned on his with a force no one wanted to face willingly. "You took them from me." She hissed. "And you used them for your own selfish needs! You disgraced my family's name and had disrespected them! I will never forgive you and I swear you'll end up dead!" she hissed as she pulled back her mighty boomerang. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled angrily as she let go of her weapon.

It was easily deflected as Naraku put up yet another barrier. "Dear lady." He said. "It will take more than that to even harm me." He watched as the boomerang crashed down into a bush in the other side of the lake. It was useless to her now.

He eyed the group until he spotted the black haired monk. "Miroku." he said softly. "How is your hand going? I'm sure all your father's before had experienced it's might power." He smirked. "Even get consumed by it."

Miroku glared up at him with a calm face. "Know this Naraku." He said calmly although there was venom in his voice. "Your demise will be soon. You can count on that." he swore.

Naraku gave a low chuckle and his eyes landed to the fox and neko demons. He paid them no attention as he didn't do anything personal to hurt them with. His eyes landed back to Inuyasha and his smirk widened. "You never told me." He said. "What happened to the miko?" he teased. Of course he knew what happened to her. Little goes on without him knowing.

Inuyasha growled. "I told you once and I will not repeat myself. It is none of your concern."

"Ah but I believe it is, you little bastard." He swore. "I know everything that happened to her. I know how she sacrificed her life in order to save that dead priestess." He gave a scowl. "Mighty foolish wasn't it? Her death was in vain. Nothing good came out of it now did it?"

Inuyasha glared at him, a glare so fierce that it could kill. "Don't you talk about her." he warned seriously.

Naraku's smirk vanished to become a smile. He turned to the enraged Sango and his eyes hardened. "How does it feel like losing another you loved?" he asked. "I may not have taken her away but at least this time she had a choice. She chose to leave you, leave all of you. She left you here in this cruel world to fend for yourself. Is that how a friend is supposed to be?"

Inuyasha whipped his head around to Sango; his hard gaze fixed on her. "Don't listen to him Sango!" he yelled.

But Sango wasn't listening, well to the inuhanyou anyway. Her ears were clogged up from what he had said. It was true. Kagome had left her all alone in this world. She stared at the muddy and dying ground and felt tears coming to her eyes. Kagome had left her willingly and she felt betrayed by that. Rare tears dripped from her eyes and onto the ground below her. "Kagome…" her shoulders shook as she spoke. "How can you do this to me…?"

"Sango!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled. Miroku stepped up to her and touched her shaking shoulder. "Sango?" he asked in concern.

Suddenly Sango's head snapped straight up and stared at Miroku eye to eye. In her eyes Miroku saw more emotions in them for years. They were sad and they were hurt. But most of all they were angry and resentful.

_She hates me… she hates me as much as she hates Naraku…_

He grabbed both her shoulders and shook her gently yet forcefully. "Don't fall for his tricks Sango!" he ordered. "He's manipulating you!"

An evil laugh cut it. All faces turned to Naraku who was giving a smirk. "I'm not manipulating anyone here." He said truthfully. "I'm just stating the facts." His eyes bore deep into Miroku's violet eyes. "Don't you agree monk?" he asked. "The young miko left you and weren't you good friends? She left her friends suffering after her and in turn changed the only woman you ever loved." He saw Miroku's eyes darken. "If she wasn't so heartless and selfish then the woman you love wouldn't have changed and become someone you are growing to hate."

Miroku's hands slid down from Sango's still shoulders and went limp to at his sides. His staff had fallen to the mud and his bangs were shadowing his eyes. "Kagome was so selfish." He said his thoughts out loud. "She only did what she did so that she could no longer feel any pain. She did it because she thought it would've made Inuyasha happy." He gave a bitter laugh. "She had no good intentions at all…"

_That's not true! I-It's not true… is it? I-I can't remember. You've been thinking about that all this time haven't you? I did mean good intentions… I did… did I?_

Inuyasha growled at the both of them as they stood still. "What the hell is wrong with you two?! This isn't the time for this crap!"

"It is not 'crap' Inuyasha." Naraku said evilly. "It's merely truth." He turned his eyes to the kitsune child. "You, the kitsune brat." He snarled happily. "That miko swore to be your mother correct? She swore to always be there to protect you." He smirked. "But where is your mother now? Where did the one you trust and loved so deeply go off too?" he saw as Shippo transformed back to his original shape. "I'll tell you where." He said. "She went off and got herself killed for him!" he pointed at Inuyasha. "She loved him more than she could ever love you. She would gladly choose Inuyasha's happiness over yours!"

Shippo's eyes filled up rapidly. The emotion he was hiding so well before were finally reappearing before his eyes. "N-No." he said quietly. "Y-You're lying…" he sobbed. His emerald eyes were no longer the cold and emotionless ones before but sad and disbelieving eyes. "K-Kagome loved me!"

Naraku snickered. "The miko never loved you." He said cruelly. "Why else would she be gone now? You were destined to have no parents. Why didn't you stop at your first?"

_No! Shippo! Please don't listen to him! He lies! Those words aren't true! I love you! I love you! Please don't listen!_

Shippo's tears finally fell as he sucked in every word the evil hanyou spoke. He fell to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably on the ground, tears flowing like a river. "Kagome! Kagome!" he cried strongly, his tiny fists curling at the mud. His entire form was trembling and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Not even Kirara as she transformed to her little form to comfort him. "Why did you leave me, Mama?" he cried loudly. "I-I loved you and y-you left me! I-I-I HATE YOU!" he finally shouted.

_No… please don't say that Shippo. Please don't. I-I still love you… I don't want you to hate me… I'm sorry I left you… I-I don't know why I did it back then. Please Shippo… please don't hate me! I love you!_

Inuyasha growled at the traitorous people he called his friends. "Damn you all!" he shouted. "Stop falling for his tricks and fight him damn it!"

Naraku's snicker attracted Inuyasha's attention to him. "It is no trick I am playing." He said coolly. "What they are saying right now is what they always thought of her. They hate her Inuyasha and I know you do too,"

Once again Inuyasha growled at him, hatred practically spilling from his aura. "I will never hate her." it was more to try and convince himself than him.

"Kukukukuku…" went his annoying laugh. "I can see it in your eyes Inuyasha." He said. "I can smell your lies and uncertainties. I can see that deep down in your soul is a demon blaming the miko for everything. You hate her. She broke her promise to you. She broke your heart once again. She betrayed your trust and responsibilities into protecting her. She caused you suffering and pain and you hate her for being so stupid." he smirked. He was really enjoying this. "You hate her for ever leaving you."

Inuyasha's sword began to revert back to its rusty form as sparks flew from the hilt. He let go of the offending sword and growled in such an animal way that the others knew what was happening…

_No Inuyasha! Please don't do this! I-I can't stand you being like this! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!_

His claws lengthened and stripes appeared on his cheeks. His aura blazed darkly around him as the sword next to him sizzled and glowed. He gave another inhuman growl.

_Inuyasha… no Inuyasha! Oh please no! Fight it Inuyasha! Please fight it!_

Inuyasha's ears began to lengthen and gain fuzzier fur. His fangs stated to grow longer and he gave grunts of an unknown reason. His eyes began to turn red with blue pupils. His hair became more wild and untamed. Another growl was released and it definitely was not human.

_Inuyasha… no… please don't… I love you…_

Suddenly an arrow was released and it sizzled at Inuyasha's feet. His demonic eyes glanced at the arrow and he growled hungrily. Everyone turned their heads in order to see where the arrow came from. They saw, at their left side of the lake, a female with miko clothes walking slowly out. Shadows were covering the woman's face before she finally came too the light and her face was revealed.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha's mouthed moved.

-x-

Once someone's walking stick has broke

It is no longer any use for them because it can't be fixed

So what do you do?

You find a new walking stick for a support

And if you can't find a new one

Then make one from scratch

-x-

_Hate. Now that's a funny emotion. It could give you power and it could also give you weakness. Hate will fuel your desire to get what you want and it'll also pull you down by this dark feeling you get. It's sort of like love only much, much darker._

_I'm experiencing both emotions right now. I love every one of my closest friends. I still love them even what they said and thought about me. I can never hate them for what they're feeling for I was the one who caused it. It would be like punishing your dog because you ordered it to pee in your neighbour's front yard._

_I also feel the dark powers of hate. I can feel my friend's hate flowing through their auras and connecting to mine. I hate myself more than anything in the world, even Naraku. I was the one who brought this burden to them. I was the one who killed the shine in their eyes, not him. I hate myself. I have no idea how many times I've said that now._

_Oh look, I see Kikyo appear in the scene. It doesn't matter what she does. As long as she doesn't hurt my friends then I'm happy. I may hate myself but I do not hate her. She didn't do the most foolish thing in her life now did she?_

_I know I'm not the same as Kikyo, heck, I've been trying to tell Inuyasha that for a long time. I just can't stop comparing myself to her. Kikyo is so much more… what's the word… __**better **__than me. She would have never done what I had and she wouldn't have sacrificed her friend's happiness just so that Inuyasha could be happy. No, she was way too smart for that. _

_I want to say something before I drown myself with self-hatred and I finally cease to have any more thoughts because of the ice. I want to say this before I can longer care about anyone anymore when the darkness consumes me in my heart. I know no one will hear it but me. But I can't not say it, especially when I know my 'death' will come soon._

_Shippo, I love you like my own son. I love your bright emerald eyes and your cute antics. I love you fluffy tail and determination. I love everything about you and I would do anything to keep you from harm. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you now._

_Sango, I love you like my own sister. You were always there for me and never far from my side. You would always listen to my troubles and not criticize or snap at me. You were always the shoulder I leaned on when I had no other and I know you felt the same with me. I'm sorry that I can't be that shoulder anymore._

_Miroku, I love you like my older brother. Annoying and a bit infuriating but I love you nonetheless. You always had the words I needed to hear when I was in trouble. You're wise for your age and yet you kept alive and fun. Your calm and violet eyes were always so soft on me and I could never forget them. I'm sorry I turned your beautiful eyes hard and cold. _

_Kaede, I love you like my own grandmother. I know my beloved grandmother was dead but you remind me so much of her. She was kind and helpful yet she would never let anyone push her around. You had the same fierceness as her and also the same heart. I'm sorry I shattered your fragile heart so that mine would not tremble._

_Kikyo, I love you as my rival. You are my rival yet you are my friend. You are me yet we are completely different people. You kept me fighting, kept me determined to become strong. When I came across a problem I always think of you and how you would solve it easily. You kept me going strong and have a goal to strive for. I'm sorry that my striving has left you suffering and hurt._

_Inuyasha, I love you as my lover. You caused me pain and hurt but you also caused me joy and peace. You were always by my side even if you didn't know it. You were always the one I thought of when something nice happens to me. Your face will show up if I was in danger, knowing that you will be there to save me. I'm sorry I shattered the remaining pieces of your heart in effort to save them._

_Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede… Mother, Souta, grandpa… All my friends from my era… And my cat Buyo. I love you all as my family. I'll forever love you and hold you close to my heart. Please, I'm sorry I didn't return your love for me properly like I should have…_

_There, that's it. I have nothing else to say. Go on, consume my heart. I no longer care for myself; I don't deserve to even think! Using up all this precious time! I am in hell where I truly belong. I caused them hurt and suffering and I despise it. I loathe it. I hate the person who did this to them: me._

_No one cares for me anymore… so why the hell should I?_

-x-

Why do people hurt themselves?

Hate themselves and loathe themselves?

It will only cause them more suffering and hurt

They will be too blind in their fury to see the truth

The truth that they could never hate themselves

And have the power to change what they did wrong

-x-

Kikyo stood as still as ever, ignoring her name being said. Her soft yet cold eyes searching every being in this area. She could feel what her reincarnation is feeling for she is apart of her. She could feel Kagome's pain and fury towards herself and the regret and sadness. She could feel every feeling that she was feeling at the moment but the one that stood out the most was hate. Hate for herself.

She glared at every person she could glare at. She watched as Inuyasha's demonic form slowly began to revert back into his usual hanyou self, the arrow slowly fading its glow at his feet. She held her bow in her hand, not another arrow ready for attack. She was wearing the same thing she was wearing when she died, traditional miko clothes. Her hair was tied up in a low ponytail, the usual hairstyle she always wore.

Her brown eyes that were so different from Kagome's scanned the scene. The monk and the demon exterminator were closely together, anger and betrayal in their eyes. She switched her gaze from them to the kit her reincarnation was always with. His eyes held very little difference. His hard emerald eyes were pouring with so many tears. Yet she knew he wasn't feeling sad but betrayed.

She turned her attention to Inuyasha, now in his normal form. His eyes were no different. Pain, suffering, lost and betrayal. Suddenly Kikyo began to grow mad. She had overheard everything Naraku had said to them and came out when Inuyasha was losing it. How could they think badly of a long time friend?

She stepped forward, ignoring the intent looks she was attracting. She stood far away from the two groups, forming an imaginary triangle. She stared long and hard at the people before her, not lowering her threatening look. All the while everyone stayed quiet and still from her random appearance.

Kikyo's hands suddenly went for the arrows at her back. Naraku quickly took action too and sent a tentacle at the miko. She didn't have her arrow ready yet but she deflected the attack with her bow. The purifying energy in the small weapon made Naraku's attack recoil. Since when did she have this kind of energy?

Kikyo steadied her arrow on her bow and once again everything was silent. First she pointed it at Naraku's head, her eyes giving him a fierce look. "Naraku." She hissed. "This is where you'll end." She warned.

Naraku gave a warm yet disturbing laugh. "Kikyo!" he bellowed. "What gives you such confidence that you would be able to kill me?" he smirked. "You only have a snippet of your original powers. That younger miko has more power than you'll ever get and she's gone! You cannot possibly hope to defeat me!"

Kikyo's arrow didn't faze. Her eyes stayed cold and spiteful at the evil hanyou before her. "Indeed, she is gone." She said coldly. "But she is me and I am her. We share the same power and whatever she does I can do. Whatever I do she can do. If she has enough purifying energy in her body to kill you then I have too." She said in confidence. She no longer denied that they were the same because they shared the same soul. She admitted that they were the same in the inside but on the outside they were completely two different people. It's a bits complicated but this is how she felt.

The hanyou gave a small snicker. "Years ago you would have denied even being compared to the wench. What has happened to make you change your mind?" he asked curiously.

The miko stayed silent, as did everyone else. It was only a few more seconds later did she finally answer. "She gave her life for me." She said flatly. "Even when I tried to kill her and her companions countless times. I may not have wanted to come back but when I did, I realized what a fool I was. I still had a duty to the Shikon no Tama. It is my birthright and my responsibility. I still had so many things o do that were left unfulfilled. Kagome gave me another chance, another chance to live and finally fulfil them before I die." Her eyes held an unusual glimmer when she spoke of her. "And for that, I respect her."

Everyone was left speechless, except for Naraku who laughed evilly. Everyone ignored him though as they were too preoccupied by what Kikyo had said. Was this really the Kikyo they had met all those years ago? The same Kikyo that would do anything to kill her reincarnation to gain back her identity? The very same Kikyo that didn't give a damn about what happened to Kagome?

Naraku's laugh was only multiplied when no one spoke. "This is amusing as hell!" he cried. "What honourable words you speak, Kikyo." He said as he suddenly stopped laughing and his face turned dark. "But I have no time for such idiotic words. You will all die in this very spot," he said maniacally as he sent his demons after the 6 heroes. "Die you pathetic fools!"

Inuyasha once again picked up his Tetsusaiga and growled in a maniac tone. He had enough of this bastard's voice. He wanted his jaguar clawed out! "It you who will die you bastard!" he said as he brought the Tetsusaiga down at the demons. "Wind Scar!" he yelled angrily.

Since Sango didn't have her boomerang she used her chained scythe to attack the demons as Miroku started to slice them with his staff. Kirara had also turned back to her battle mode and started to fight the demons once more.

Shippo, still wracked with tears, held back a yell as a demon came towards him. All his strengths and courage was gone when he was reminded that Kagome had left him. Only one thought went through his head when he saw the large youkai's jaws open, ready to shred him to pieces. "KAGOME!!" He yelled as tears burst out of his eyes in an uncontrollable flow. No malice was in his voice, not even sadness or hate. Just pure love for the mother he had always trusted, even to this very point.

His cry was answered but this time with a different person. An arrow came whizzing past him and tore through the youkai that was about to kill him. But the arrow didn't end there. Its dark pink light began to purify every demon in its path wildly until it reached the end of the hoard and thumped onto a tree.

Many demons were killed by the arrow's light and everyone grew still. All heads turned to the one person who was able to do it at the time. Kikyo.

She walked past the now silent area and knelt by the still crying and quivering Shippo. Her eyes turned soft when she connected her eyes to his. Those eyes so young and innocent were sad and hurt. She couldn't help but have a fondness for the kit for he was the one her reincarnation cared deeply for. "Shippo." She said gently to him. "Do you hate Kagome?" she asked boldly.

More sobs and hiccups were heard before Shippo shook his head. "I-I-I don't h-hate Kagome." He sobbed. "I-I love her t-too much. S-She is and a-always will be my M-Mama." He admitted. "I know that e-even M-Mama's can be scared and d-do w-wrong things." He wrapped his tiny arms around Kikyo's legs and hugged her tight. "B-But Mama only did w-what she did so I could h-have a P-Papa." He sobbed. "Because s-she knew that Papa would be s-sad when you leave h-him." he cried.

Everyone knew whom he was talking about at Inuyasha felt warmth in his chest. But he ignored it. The dark feeling he got at Naraku's words still plagued him. Still haunted his mind and heart.

Kikyo' usual cold demeanor melted before their eyes. She wrapped one free arm around the kitsune's shoulder. "But what she did made it even worse didn't it?" she asked, testing. "She made your Papa even more miserable. Do you still love her?"

Shippo nodded without hesitation. "I-I do!" he cried as more tears fell. "I can n-never hate my Mama!" he yelled truthfully.

Their sweet moment of confession ended as they heard Naraku's sick snicker. Kikyo's soft eyes immediately turned hard once again and she stood up straight and glared right at the source of the interruption. Shippo was still crying but he quieted in fear and stood as still as he can as he glared at the same thing.

"What a sweet moment you are having right before your deaths!" he yelled in amusement. "Say what you do but you know that deep inside that you hate that young wench. She left you, all of you. How can you possibly still be fond of her? I bet she didn't even care what you bastards felt! She did it so that she could satisfy herself! To back up her so called _pure _heart!" he snickered evilly.

The only death glares he received were from the miko and kitsune child. The others didn't even object. They were still wound up in what Naraku was saying. For some reason they couldn't see another way from Kagome's actions and were forced to believe the dark thoughts.

At their silence Kikyo grew mad. She glared at each and every one of them, except Shippo, and ended up glaring at Naraku. She was mad all right, so mad that her aura was a snapping light purple in colour. She quickly pulled out yet another arrow in a flash and released it without anyone of them knowing.

The arrow hit Naraku, spearing past the barrier he put up. He groaned and howled in pain as the purification energy ran through his disorientated body. The arrow had hit him somewhere in the thickest part of him, near the middle. After another sickening howl it became silent as a smirk grew on Naraku's lips.

His body, empowered by the Shikon jewel, began to swallow up Kikyo's arrow as it was sucked deeper into his flesh until it disappeared altogether. "Remember, Kikyo." He said calmly, the smirk still in play. "No one is strong enough to beat me."

Kikyo's eyes widened slightly at the shock. She didn't purify him! How strong was Naraku exactly? She gave him a deadly scowl and put yet another arrow. "No _one _maybe." She hissed. "But in case you've forgotten, I have two _different _spirits at my side!" and with that she leapt for Naraku, her arrow like a stabbing knife as she came down at Naraku's heart.

But Naraku was too quick and shoved her out of the way with one of his tentacles. She was thrown to another part of his disgusting flesh and as soon as she looked up the flesh started to wrap around her, trying to absorb her very essence. She tried to struggle with her miko energy but it deflected off his chunky mass. "Damn you!" she yelled as she continued to prolong her demise.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at her being in danger and he immediately went into protective mode. "Kikyo!" he yelled as he ran towards Naraku with his Tetsusaiga. But suddenly something happened that made him stop dead in his tracks. Kikyo was looking at him, well not looking, more like glaring. The look wanted him to go away but Inuyasha just stood there dumbfounded. "Kikyo?" he asked unsure.

Kikyo's glare hardened as she struggled less. The flesh enveloping her body had also slowed. Probably because Naraku wanted to know what she was doing also. "I do not need a traitor to save me!" she yelled harshly.

Inuyasha's broken heart threatened to break into dust. "What?" he asked terrified. What did he do? What did he do now that made him betray her?

Kikyo's glare traveled over him and onto the exterminator and monk who made no move to save her. "You are all cursed traitors!" she yelled again, her miko energy sparking like never before. "You call yourselves her friend but you don't even make a sound to defend her honour! You turn your back on a long time friend because she made one mistake! What kind of friends are you?!" she asked angrily.

Naraku began to wrap her with his flesh once again but Kikyo didn't allow it. She continued to struggle as she kept her gaze intent on the exterminator.

Sango glared right back at the struggling miko. "She is not my friend, miko!" she yelled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "She left us! She left us to rot like we are! She was the heart of the group and she sacrificed it all just for the strength! She was the most foolish person I ever met!" she yelled angrily. Her heart quaked when she said these words. So many emotions and confessions were coming out and she could hardly breathe.

Kikyo never faltered. "If she was the heart then why do you hate her so?" she snarled. "Why turn your back on the only person who gave a damn about your happiness and life? When she left you she knew she would hurt all of you. She _hoped _that you, her true friends, would understand!" she spat. The tentacles and demon flesh started to persistently suck her in but she did her best to not let it over come her. She yelled out and the light purple purifying energy began to sizzle on Naraku's flesh. "But she made a mistake! You, of all friends, don't even understand what she is going through!"

Kikyo's words hit all of them hard. Shippo had run behind Inuyasha when Kikyo had left and now he was experiencing full blast of it. He didn't mind though for he knew he was to blame as well. He thought of her like everyone else did but now he truly sees what Kagome is and had went through.

Miroku stepped towards her, challenging her to a battle of wise words, ignoring the fact that she was gasping for air. "We are not the ones who weren't trustworthy," he said with a blank face. "If she were a true friend to _us _then she would know what we would go through. She would know how much we'd hurt and change just because of her little sacrifice. It was cowardly of her to escape her life like that when everything else crumbled around her."

He had hoped that his words had set her in place but Kikyo's gaze accepted the challenge. "She may not have understood everything that you people would have to go through." She said softly yet fiercely. Her purifying energy sizzling at touch. "But her intentions were good. Wasn't that what you said when you still had faith in her? When you were still her friend? She may have been a fool and a complete idiot but she was braver than all of you put together!" she hissed. "How well do you know the young miko?" she asked testing. "If you truly knew her that well then you would've known that she would do anything just to _try_ and save someone. She had more courage than anyone I've ever met or heard of just coming and _trying _to save me. If any of you were chosen to save me I would bet my second life that you would've backed out." She yelled disdainfully.

"That's enough!" Naraku yelled painfully. Kikyo's purifying energy was sparking everywhere and even if it couldn't kill him it still hurt like hell! He tried harder into absorbing her but this was only rewarded with more burns and sizzles.

Miroku's gaze hardened but his eyes were confused and a tad bit convinced. "But she sacrificed her life for not everyone's sakes but for Inuyasha's." he contradicted. "She didn't sacrifice herself for us but him. She was only thinking of him when she went on the journey to save you. She was only thinking of one person and one person only." this made him sound like he was daubing but he didn't care.

Just as his did Kikyo's eyes hardened too. "True, she was thinking of Inuyasha!" She agreed as she struggled, her strength weakening fast. "But how can you think so lowly of her?" she hissed. "Everyone of you were on her mind when she walked through the forest! She wasn't doing it just for Inuyasha or me but because of her nature!" Her eyes softened slightly. "Even if Inuyasha hadn't said those foul words she still would've went! Would you still have loved her if she weren't so kind and concerned? Haven't you noticed that she would go to any lengths just to save one being? Inuyasha was merely a distraction to her true reason! She would not have left someone to die if there was something she could do to stop it!"

"I said: That's enough!" Naraku yelled once again. It angered him that he was being ignored but also the fact that Kikyo was trying to guide them back to the light. 'No!' he thought angrily. 'Not after all the efforts of me pulling them into the dark! I want them to die with pain and darkness in their hearts!'

Kikyo screamed slightly as her body suck deeper into Naraku's flesh. She was inwardly disgusted but outwardly she was mad. The tentacles started to throw themselves all around her body, trying to hide her from the living world. She clutched the arrow still in her hand and glanced at Inuyasha. "Use your sword Inuyasha!" she yelled desperately. "I will lower his barrier and you will be able to kill him along with my purification energy!" she yelled.

The group was still in awe at her words in defending Kagome. Inuyasha stared at her terrified and unsure. "B-But Kikyo!" he yelled. "It will hit you too!"

Kikyo glowered at him as Naraku tried to suck her in more forcefully. "Do not be a fool Inuyasha!" she said coldly. "It's all you could do in order to repay Kagome back for what she did!"

Inuyasha didn't know what to do so he said the only thing that came into his mind then. "But if I kill you then her sacrifice would have been in vain!" he argued. "She wanted you to live, not die!"

Kikyo began to kick at the flesh yet it mobilized her legs. She stared pleadingly at Inuyasha. "This is the reason she brought me back Inuyasha." She said. "She wanted me to protect you, all of you and this is how I'm going to do it." her eyes glared at Inuyasha. "Do it now or else my power and the Shikon shards will be his!" she yelled. She was almost in, one leg, two of her arms, the tip of her chest and her face was all that they could see in Naraku's disgusting flesh of multiple demon bodies.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he was at lost. He fell to her knees, staring across the lake and to his former love being sucked in by a demon bastard. "But I don't want to fail you again." He said. "I don't want to fail you or Kagome anymore. I won't let you die!" It was odd how he was saying this yet he was doing nothing at the moment to save her. Was what Kikyo said true then? That he was a coward and Kagome was braver than all of them put together? Maybe. He wasn't going after her now because if he didn't he knew she would still be alive and have some hope of living. She wanted to keep her alive not kill her.

Kikyo gave a grunt of frustration and desperateness. "Please Inuyasha!" she yelled. "Do this! It is the only way! Do you think Kagome would be happy if you let this happen to me and all her loved ones?"

Inuyasha continued to stare blankly at her, eyes filling with unshed tears. "But Kagome hates me." He said. "She would hate me because of all the things I've said and done. Hell, even my thoughts were outrageous. I don't want to disappoint her again. Killing you, after her sacrifice, would be the most painful thing she would ever experience. It would all be in vain,"

For once in a very long time Kikyo's tears began to fall, shocking the mortals in front of her. "She doesn't hate you. She hates herself Inuyasha." She said softly. "She hates herself for making you suffer and causing you pain. She's hurting herself… she thinks she sacrificed herself in vain already. Please do this to prove her wrong!" she yelled desperately. She was almost gone and her miko powers were weakening. She didn't have much time left.

At this thought everyone's eyes perked straight up with concern. She was hurting herself? She hated herself for what she did? They felt immense guilt wash over them and they almost fainted at the feeling. Kagome was hurting… the one they loved was hurting… and that's because they failed to see what she was trying to make them understand…

"Inuyasha!" Sango said hurriedly, unlimited tears pouring out of her eyes. "Do it! Do it now! Kagome was suffering because of us! I want it to end! I want all of this to end! End it all Inuyasha!" she cried.

Miroku nodded in a hurry, tears falling from his eyes. "We were wrong to mistake Lady Kagome's intentions. We need to make it up to her. Make it up by listening to the person who knows her best!"

"Save my Mama!" Shippo cried as he hugged Sango's leg. "Papa! Save Mama!"

Inuyasha suddenly lifted from the ground, tears spilling from his eyes silently. He glared deeply at the hanyou in front of him as he retracted his sword in order to swing. "This is where it all ends you bastard!" he yelled. He gave one look at Kikyo's terrified but relieved face as more tears fell from his eyes. "This is for both Kagome and Kikyo!" he yelled. "BAKU-RYU-HA!!" he yelled and swung the sword with all his power.

Kikyo made her move and screamed bloody murder as all her miko energy and Kagome's burst out of her body and shattered Naraku's powerful barrier into pieces, burning his entire disassembled body in the progress.

"NOO!!" Was all Naraku yelled as Inuyasha's attack hit him head on. "CURSE YOU A-!"

A bright light was then showed as it blinded everyone who was in a ten-mile radius. This light wasn't ordinary though. It held the most spiritual energy and strength that absolutely no one could deflect. So many emotions and thoughts were in this attack. So many thoughts and feelings were left unsaid. So many things that needed to be lifted and needed to be heard. So many ropes left untied.

And so many hearts left unsatisfied…

-x-

It's not that some people have willpower and others don't

It's just that some people are willing to change and the others are not

-x-

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and I were all sitting under the Goshinboku. We aren't the same people we were when Kagome first went through the well. We are also not the same people that we were when Kagome sacrificed her own life. No, things have changed. Our eyes shone brighter than any other day we have lived.

Miroku's violent eyes were no longer hard and cold but joyful and content. Sango's eyes used to be cold and angry but now they're tolerant and carefree. Shippo's emerald eyes were no longer the mature and hard like demeanor but more like their usual child ones. Kirara didn't change much at all but her eyes shone with happiness at her mistress's content attitude lately.

My eyes were a furious gold, alive and active as they stared up at the cloudless sky. No more regret and loss were in my eyes or even theirs. No more hatred and spite. It was as if those dark feelings were never there in the first place.

A lot has happened since we killed Naraku. After that gigantic blast everyone was wiped out, even myself. When we woke up we saw that Naraku was no where to be seen, the same went for Kikyo. All that was left was a complete and completely purified Shikon jewel where Kikyo and Naraku once were.

And it seemed like the blast had somehow wiped out most of the demons in this land. I had no idea I had that much power but I guess one can never underestimate themselves. Maybe this was why Kagome said that there weren't many demons in her time. I didn't believe it. Feh.

Sango's little brother, Kohaku, had visited us one day after Naraku's death. He and Sango had a lot of touchy moment. Bah. But it all ended when Kohaku left one morning. Of course, Sango cried over it but she got over it soon enough. Everyone knew that Kohaku had to go some day… he didn't belong in the world of the living.

Miroku's hellhole was now gone and he and Sango are going to get married like they planned to. Miroku doesn't have that curse anymore that kept on torturing his family for generations.

The jewel, I wear it around my neck at all times with my cursed rosary. So many memories were in this one jewel that I couldn't afford to make a wish on it and make it disappear. I couldn't wish for Kagome to come back either because believe me, I tried. But for some reason the jewel couldn't cast that wish. Miroku told me it was because the hell Kagome was in right now was a place beyond magic and life. Beyond everything anyone ever dreamed. Feh, he's too wise for his own good sometimes.

We apologized every single night since the death of Naraku for Kagome's forgiveness. We still felt like we needed to apologize to her for everything we said and done. I couldn't complain though, we got what we wanted.

Not long since now, probably a week or so ago, Kagome came to us in a dream. We knew it wasn't just a dream because everyone had it. Kagome forgave us each and gave us words that we didn't share to anyone else. I didn't know how it happened though. The Sprites must have been generous or heard our prayers but either way I saw Kagome again.

My other wish came true. I did see her face once more before I died. Her dark black hair and smooth pale skin. Her calm and happy chocolate brown eyes. Her little green and white revealing kimono and her peaceful and relaxing smile. Seeing her once more made me the happiest person in the world.

At first I thought she was still mad at me when she appeared in the dream but she wasn't. She approached me with the happiest smile on her face. Before I could even greet her she was kissing me. I made no protest though and kissed her back furiously. We exchanged a few words, I'm not going to tell you everything you know. And then she left and I never saw her again.

But it all turned out for the better. It seemed like everyone was happy and back to normal when Kagome visited them. I just hoped with all my being that she didn't do the exact same thing she did to me with the others. Especially Miroku. If she did then I would have to kill that monk.

So all in all everything's back to the way it should be. Naraku was gone and Kikyo was back in her resting-place. Yeah, not hell but heaven. I know she didn't go to hell because no scorch marks were where we once saw her. I know it isn't much but I will damn as hell believe!

The unfortunate part was that the old hag bag died… I'm sadder than you think I am because it happened not to long after Kagome appeared in everyone's dreams. It was sad really but everyone will move on. Just like they always have.

But I do occasionally wonder what Kagome is doing right now. Most of the time I find it an extremely amusing yet sad question. I know what she was doing, absolutely nothing. She was frozen in ice after all. But at some times I really do wonder what she was doing. What if we had a totally different view to what she really was doing? What if everything we saw was just for show and something else was creeping in the mist?

I haven't given up though. I'm still trying to find a way to free Kagome and I will not give up hope. I learnt last time if I give up hope I end up hurting myself and hurting her. I can't do that. you want to know the reason? Easy! Because I love her.

My group and me stare up at the sky together, the sunrays gently caressing our skin. Our eyes twinkle in wonder as the star gazes down on us all, shining fiercer than ever. That is the sign of our hope. That one day the star will be able to guide us towards our goal.

Our goal in saving Kagome from an icy prison.

-x-

There are two ways that can easily slide you through life

The first is to believe in everything

The second is to doubt everything

Either way we save ourselves from thinking

But would you chose this easy path

Rather than an adventurous one with fun and excitement?

Even if they both get to the finish line anyway?

-x-

_I'm happy. I'm truly happy. Everyone doesn't hate me anymore and neither do I. You can't imagine how happy I am at this very moment, at this very second in time. I feel like I can fly! The weight has been lifted from my heart and the darkness has gone out of me. Nothing can penetrate me now!_

_I saw everything that happened that day and I couldn't love Kikyo anymore than I do. Inuyasha is wrong. She is not in heaven but she is back with me. That isn't bad mind you! We're now complete. We will no longer wander the earth as a half or a fraction of ourselves. For if you do I believe that is even worst than going to hell, not being complete with yourself._

_And it isn't bad in here once you get used to it. Sure, I probably will go insane with madness with talking to myself but no one cares right? And besides, I do not believe I will stay awake like this for long. I know now that everyone who suffered this experience rests happily at the end. The Sprites aren't that bad after all._

_My time is almost up and I need to tell you something. I saw Kaede-sama die and saw her spirit come out of her weak and tired body. What really amazed me that she saw me. She __**saw**__ me. She actually locked eyes with me and smiled. She truly did see me! I was so happy._

_Anyway it is time to conclude this little story. It may not have such a happy ending that all of us want but you can't win them all. Just live life the way it's thrown to you. Accept everything that is given to you and don't ask for more. You might probably end up getting nothing at all._

_I'm no longer cold in the ice. I feel weird. It's like I don't feel anything at all, just the feeling you get when you're sleeping and have tiredness washing over you. I love my friends and family so much, without them I would have never be feeling this content, well in the ice anyway. _

_It's sweet of Inuyasha to keep on trying to find a way to free me. I doubt there is a way but I know that him hoping makes him strong and determined so I will hope with him. I really do want to be with them again. I never want to be separated from him or my friends. I want to actually feel and see them in real life, not some dream they might forget when they wake up. I'll keep on hoping. Hoping that one day I'll reunite with the ones I love._

_What I've learnt from this experience is that Destiny doesn't have our sufferings in mind but it does seek a way to make life most enjoyable. Wait, am I talking about Fate here or Destiny? Crud, I'm getting them confused!_

_Don't worry about me for now. For me this is a happy ending. I would consider it a sad ending if I was still hurting and hating myself. I still have some hope that I will be set free. And I also have some friends that would always stay with me forever. _

_The ice doesn't affect me. _

_Sango has given me the strength to fight it off. _

_Miroku has given me the sight to clearly see what it is._

_Shippo has given me the determination so that it cannot come near me._

_Kaede has given me the caress to keep the ice away._

_Kikyo has given me the inspiration and completeness so that it won't consume me._

_Inuyasha has given me the power of love to melt the ice away._

_All of them. All of them together and untied gives me __**Warmth in the Ice**__…_

-x-

Do not lose hope

Do not lose love

Do not lose the most important thing to you

Do not lose doubt

Do not lose hate

Do not lose the most invaluable thing to you

Do not lose yourself

Do not lose anyone else

Do not lose anything that has changed your life forever

-x-

KazunaPikachu


End file.
